<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>folded universe by shiinaahiso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977841">folded universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiinaahiso/pseuds/shiinaahiso'>shiinaahiso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Foundation - Isaac Asimov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiinaahiso/pseuds/shiinaahiso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*非典型同人创作，一切涉及现实人物与团体的部分皆为虚构想象，如有雷同，[数据删除]is watching you<br/>*无CP向，隐藏CP骡贝、[数据删除]<br/>*有借用设定与隐晦私设，如有疑问欢迎讨论</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>folded universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《褶皱中的苍穹》</p><p>    A.D.1942，宾夕法尼亚，费城。</p><p> </p><p>    如果此时有任何一名造船厂*员工从按部就班的工作程序中脱离出来，抬头看的话，他们会发现对于被远方的战火逐渐侵蚀的这里来讲，天空似乎晴朗得有些诡异了。</p><p> </p><p>    没有人停下手里的工作，整座工厂如同攀在大陆架边缘的巨兽发出嗡鸣，继续把武器与军舰输送去欧洲，输送到太平洋，送到即将变成焦土，那些他们可能一辈子都不会踏足的战场上。</p><p> </p><p>    尽管如此，基地也不算是全员上阵，至少有一人未在岗位上尽守职责。比如说名叫雷昂纳德•梅赛尔的年轻小伙子就正趁着间歇时间，偷偷溜出实验室，企图回到远在不同区的另一栋宿舍楼。</p><p> </p><p>    他大摇大摆地哼着小调走过廊道，遇到巡逻的军官便露出笑容扬手打个招呼，大半个基地的人都熟悉他，早已对这种事睁一只眼闭一只眼。梅赛尔虽其貌不扬却十分受欢迎，这多亏了他天生阳光风趣的性格，略有遗憾的生理样貌不仅没有成为他在社会生存的绊脚石，还成为了扮丑逗笑笼络人心的利器。他不是传统意义上的美男子，但这有什么影响呢？哪怕是最严格的长官，都会被他夸张的莎士比亚式朗诵口音模仿逗到破功。他总是能和和任何人打成一片，包括今年的新人之中那一位不走寻常路、特立独行的艾萨克•阿西莫夫，梅赛尔也通过真诚打动了他，两人宛如多年的朋友般关系密切，就连假日也保持着书信来往。今天他翘班便是为了提前接收从纽约寄来的、他古怪朋友的信。</p><p> </p><p>    路过邮报室取到了信件，他马上回到房间拆开封阅读。暮色初显，借着昏黄的灯光，梅赛尔用单手展开信件，另一只手的四根手指抚摸着有三寸高的大鼻子，对于加急邮递的这封信，他一如往常地冒出某种预感——并非喜讯的预感。</p><p> </p><p>12/5，1942</p><p> </p><p>雷昂纳德•梅赛尔 敬启：</p><p> </p><p>    当你收到这封信的时候，我应该还在为了新小说在出版社和家之间奔波，一些不好的状况发生了，我的朋友。我忍不住想向你倾诉近几日的遭遇。</p><p> </p><p>    约翰*与我产生了分歧。这并不是第一回我们怀抱不同意见，但吵得如此严重还是初次。我甚至在考虑让斯特瑞特与史密斯出版社*的其他编辑接手我的新作。当然，事情没有那么简单，我必须找到合适的平衡点，不违背任何人也能达成目标的方法。这将是个大工程，但总有办法的。</p><p> </p><p>    因此，下周我大概不会回去实验室*了。请帮我向那些四肢上了润滑油的长官们讲，"艾萨克耽误了工时，一如往常"。也记得告诉罗伯特*，我在为人类的未来做打算，科幻不就是人类的未来么？这都是合理的牺牲。</p><p> </p><p>    后续的信如果没有意外将由我的妻子代为寄出。好在格特鲁德一直支持着我。她虽然有时会口头抱怨我的写作事业过度影响生活，但在这种类似的事情（包括来自婆家的贬低）发生时，她总是站在我这边的。</p><p> </p><p>    另外：我擅自把你写进了即将发表的故事里。不要担心，其实只是以你作为原型设计了里面的角色，不会惹上任何现实中的麻烦。如果这一篇能够成功登上杂志，你完全可以像每个不知情的读者一样，买一本看看。敬请期待！</p><p> </p><p>                   你真诚的朋友 艾萨克•阿西莫夫</p><p> </p><p>    梅赛尔的预感通常很灵，过程中他一直紧握着信纸，直到读到最后一词时终于舒出一口气。看来并没有什么大不了的事发生，不过是艾萨克的副业影响了他的正经职业而已。偶尔这样无伤大雅，但如果一次后面还跟着一次，直到艾萨克再也不来基地报道，他发誓他一定会跑到纽约摇醒他偏执的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>    整封信看下来并无特殊之处，除了结尾有些令人在意。以他为原型设计的角色？在科幻故事里？他想象不到那会是个怎样的人物。梅赛尔不曾接触过任何科幻小说，包括低俗杂志里的惊险故事，他是孤儿出身，虽有幸学了读写，但也没法子像艾萨克那样博览群书，唯一感兴趣的是各种冒险故事和传说。不过，如果是由他的朋友撰写的、并且有以他为原型的角色，他还是十分乐意阅读的。</p><p> </p><p>    "不会是个太空造船厂里的二等兵吧。"他想。</p><p> </p><p>    刺耳的响铃与脚步、人声混合的噪音钻入耳孔，梅赛尔走到廊道上一看，换班的间歇时刻到了。他伸展臂膀，走出室内，准备回到他所属的区域，路上还要告诉长官艾萨克•阿西莫夫无法出席的消息。此时的天空已变得与往常无异，布满了灰尘与黑压压的云。很快，造船厂就将恢复运作，迎来下一波补给与工人，一切都不会真正停歇。费城如此，整个美国如此，行星照常从里到外释放着疲惫不堪的吐息。</p><p> </p><p>    同一时刻，格特鲁德•阿西莫夫听见了玄关处传来的门铃声。她起身走向门口，直到现在，她的丈夫艾萨克•阿西莫夫已经一天两夜未归了，她想会不会是有什么消息。</p><p> </p><p>    大地背面的齿轮悄悄地运作起来，它们摩擦发出的咔嚓声是如此震耳欲聋，只是地球上的人都未能意识到。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1 费城海军造船厂，美国最大的海军造船厂之一</p><p> </p><p>*2 约翰•坎贝尔，阿西莫夫的编辑暨友人</p><p> </p><p>*3 《惊奇》杂志所属出版社</p><p> </p><p>*4 Naval Airman Experimental Station，海军航空兵实验站，阿西莫夫二战时期所属的工作岗位</p><p> </p><p>*5 罗伯特•海因莱因，科幻作家，阿西莫夫的友人，给他提供了在造船厂的工作机会</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>